Contrast
by kittenboyandhisbowties
Summary: Makenzi Mattaline is an author... and a kindergarten teacher. She's also Paul's firey redheaded imprint. Their imprinting wasn't a romantic affair- no. The imprinting of Kenzi and Paul was wet. really wet, considering they were in Kenzi's shower at the time. PaulxOC Blackwater... temporary hiatus. DO THE POLL!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** yeah, I'm a bad person. I promise my readers that I **_WILL_** get back to writing_ Dancing Shoes _eventually. However, my muse was chased away after the news of Cory's death. Anyway, 'nough about my Glee story...

.. I've officially fallen back into the Twilight fanfiction. (still no longer a fan of twilight itself, but the fanfiction? hell to the yeah (: ) anyway, this is Contrast (:

disclaimer: I do not own twilight, blah blah blah. P.S. graphic first chapter. (cough sexy times)

* * *

"Jesus fuck. Of all the places the damn picklwa could be it has to be way the fuck up there?" Paul Lahote stopped short on his hurried quest to buy himself some eggs. Standing about a quarter of the way down the veggie isle was the palest girl he had ever seen—dressed in black shorts and an oversized plaid shirt—the small, pale girl was glaring at the offending isle in a way that really, honestly should have pissed Paul right the fuck off. But on this girl, it was sort of endearing.

"Here." He commented, reaching up and grabbing the offending jar. The girl's small body swiveled in his direction, a small smile gracing her features.

"Thanks." She said, grabbing the jar from him. When their hands touched, Paul swore he felt an electric shock shoot through his body.

"Uh, yeah, no problem." He muttered. The girl glanced at him, then back at the jar of pickles. She had a cart with her, but it was empty.

"Do you have a lot of sex?" She blurted. Her empty hand flew up to her mouth and her blue eyes widened. "_Ohmygod_."

"Umm.. what?" Pau stuttered. Sure, he liked sex, and yeah, he'd had a lot of it before he turned wolf, but no woman had ever asked him if he _had_ a lot of sex.

"Shit, that came out wrong. Well.. not really, but no—wrong." The girl stammered. Her eyes slid closed and she took a deep breath. "You look like a guy that has lots of sex."

Paul nodded slowly, still unsure of where this was going.

"Good. I need your help." The girl set the jar of pickles on a lower shelf and slapped her hand back to her mouth. "Mother fucking shit, Makenzi—you don't just say things like that."

"No—you know what, you're sexy. Screw it. What do you need help with?" Paul told her. _Screw the eggs_, he thought. He was going to get laid.

"Okay, well, I can't say it here.." The girl—Makenzi?—said, pulling a pen from behind her ear and grabbing Paul's arm. He watched as she delicately scribbled an address on his forearm. "Be there in two hours… _for a good time_."

With that, she grabbed her pickles and floated away. Paul stood there for a good five minutes, staring at his arm. What the hell did he even agree to?

* * *

Two hours later, a skeptical Paul arrived at the address the girl had written on his arm. She had directed him to a small yellow house on the forks edge of La Push, nestled in the trees. The location of the house unsettled Paul. She was a small girl living alone near a forest filled with vampires and werewolves.

Shaking his head, Paul walked to the front door and knocked. The door flew open to reveal the small redheaded girl, grinning at him.

"I now realize I should probably know your name before I invite you into my home." She stated, crossing her pale arms over her chest.

"Paul. Paul Lahote." He replied, leaning against the door frame. Paul heard her heart rate pick up slightly at the low timbre in his voice.

"Makenzi Mattaline." She replied, letting him into her house. Makenzi led Paul into her living room where she gestured for him to sit.

"So…" Paul said, running his palms over his thighs. "Why am I here exactly?" Makenzi got up from her perch on the sofa and sat on the arm of his chair, bringing her lips right up to his ear.

"Because, Paul Lahote," She breathed in his ear, her fingers scraping against the back of his neck. "I want you to _fuck_ me." Paul actually had to close his eyes. Had it really been that long since he'd had sex that just having this tiny woman whisper something dirty in his ear had him achingly hard.

He smirked and turned his head so his lips were just out of her reach. "Well then hold on tight, Makenzi Mattaline." His lips connected with hers, hot, heavy, and unyielding. Her hands flew up to his hair and tangled themselves within the surprisingly soft locks. His hands, slid slowly up under her tank top, thumbs tracing circles against her skin in time with their tongues.

Paul stood up quickly, pulling Makenzi with him, her legs automatically wrapping themselves tightly around his waist—her womanhood dangerously close to his throbbing erection.

"Down the hall, first door." Makenzi breathed as Paul's lips slid slowly down her neck. He moved with practiced swiftness, opening the door and making quick work of the space between the door and Makenzi's bed.

Paul's shirt was long gone—somewhere between the sofa and the bedroom he assumed, and Makenzi's tank top seemed to be following closely. He bit back a moan when her top was finally removed, revealing her braless chest. With a gentle toss, Makenzi was deposited on the bed, Paul's face and perfect lips millimeters from her aching nipples.

"_Paul_." She breathed, arching her back. He chuckled and kissed her.

"How bad do you want it baby?" He whispered in her ear, licking the shell teasingly. Her hands flew up to his head and her back arched violently.

"_Please_." She moaned. All Makenzi wanted was to feel his hot lips against her breasts.

"Well, since you asked nicely." Paul rumbled, his lips claiming one of her aching peaks. The squeak that slipped out of Makenzi's throat almost did it for Paul—he'd accidently let his teeth clamp down against the hard nipple. Her heart sped up even more, Paul thought for sure she was going to go into cardiac arrest.

Makenzi breathed out a moan and rotated her hips, looking for any sort of friction for her aching center. She could feel the man above her smirk against her breasts and his teeth nipped playfully against the edge of her flesh.

"Mmm, Paul… I need you." Makenzi moaned into his ear, dragging her nails down his back. Her fingers trailed the waistband of his shorts, slipping into the front teasingly.

Paul wasted no time in ridding himself of the constricting material resting on his hips, grinding his length against Makenzi's hot, wet center before sinking in slowly. He was about to stop to let her adjust to his size—because let's face it, Paul knew he was hung—when her nails dug into his back and her mouth was back against his ear whispering harshly.

"Don't you dare go slow." She practically growled. Not a man of disappointment, Paul did as he was told, truly _fucking_ her like she'd asked.

It didn't happen the first three times they'd fucked that night, or the two the following morning—no, it happened in the shower. Hell, nothing sexual had even been going on that he'd known of—but damn, could that woman handle a wolf's stamina. All Paul had done pin her against the cold stone wall, nip her bottom lip roughly, and look into her sparkling blue eyes. He'd come undone.

His whole world shifted in the span of four seconds. It felt like something was finally right in his body—something he hadn't known was wrong before. There was no denying it—Paul Lahote imprinted on Makenzi Mattaline.

* * *

They'd fooled around in the shower some more after the incident, but Paul could just tell Makenzi was too tired for another exhausting round of sex. She'd offered to make him breakfast, and he agreed to stay.

Hours, breakfast, and a few stolen kisses later, Makenzi was showing Paul out. Before he left, he spun around.

"Can I see you again?" He asked. Makenzi nodded and yawned.

"Yeah, come around whenever—I'll be here." Paul grinned and stole a final kiss.

"Okay, I have to go to work now. See you soon." She nodded and he walked off.

Makenzi closed the door and let out a sigh. She'd done it. She'd had sex with a random man and enjoyed it quite a lot. She stretched and walked down the hall to her office, where she plopped down on a chair and started to read the Quileute legends.

Makenzi Louise Mattaline had a feeling that Paul Lahote was going to be around for a while.

* * *

**A/N:** so... yeah? review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** so.. chapter two... yeah...

usual disclaimers and stuff.

* * *

_Makenzi's POV_

Six weeks. Six glorious weeks of Makenzi and Paul. I'm fairly certain they have been the best six weeks of my entire existence. Paul was absolutely amazing. Fabulous in bed too, I might add. Sure, six weeks wasn't actually that long of a time frame, but when you meet your soul mate, one day seems like wonderful eternity.

_Flashback:_

_Paul and I were cuddling in bed after one of our intense love makings when it came flying out of my mouth._

"_So, Mr. Lahote, how long were you going to put off telling me you were a werewolf?" My blue eyes met his smoldering chocolate ones with a mischievous glint._

"_What?" Paul asked, sitting upright rigidly. "What the hell are you talking about Kenzi?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me, mister. I read the legends, I saw you un-werewolf yourself out by the woods the other day. I can put two and two together." I said, sitting up and crossing my arms over my chest._

"_It doesn't bother you or anything?" Paul asked, running his thumb against the exposed flesh of my waist._

"_No—it's kind of fascinating really." I replied, leaning into his touch. There was nothing quite as soothing as Paul's searing touch against my skin._

_End flashback:_

A week after I confessed he told me about imprinting. I think he thought I should be surprised or something? I'd known from that day at the grocery store that he was the one.

"At least I don't have to wait years to find my someone." I'd said, shrugging my shoulders. Paul left for patrols that night fighting to keep a dopey smile off his face.

I shook my head as I slowly floated out of my day dreams. I seemed to be doing quite a bit of that lately. I always seemed to be thinking back to the glorious six weeks I'd had with Paul. Mind you, we did more than have sex—although we _did _have sex a lot—we spent many of days just lounging in my living room, watching movies and talking.

The inner writer in me was over the moon with the way Paul made me feel. All I wanted was to hole up in my office and write a beautiful romance. But dammit, that was not what I was working on at the moment. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trade these feelings for anything, but it was aggravating to try writing about Witch Hunter Nathan Samuels and his totally platonic friendship with Jenna Rae Curtis.

Anyway, six weeks of happiness and I was totally ready to share my happiness with other people—mainly Paul's friends. They'd been harassing him lately about his behavior. I thought it was hilarious, unfortunately, it spiked is already short fuse. This morning as he'd left for patrols—yeah, he spent the night most nights. He said it was better than his mom's place, I didn't think he was telling the complete truth, but oh well—I told him to tell his friends about me. Being lonely was a hard life for anyone, even an author who spends copious amounts of time locked in her office, and I could definitely use some friends, even if they turned into fur balls occasionally.

Around noon, after three hours of banging my head against the edge of my desk in frustration, I'd had enough. I just couldn't channel my inner Nathan. I'd had writers block before—it always sucks—but never have I had writers block because I was too _happy_ to write. Annoyed, I trudged out of my office and into the kitchen to find something to occupy myself.

I was jittery, searching for anything to occupy myself. Eventually, I hopped up onto the kitchen island, crossed my legs Indian style, and closed my eyes. Yes, I meditated in some _really _weird places. However, I have back problems occasionally, and it helps to ease the pain to sit up as straight as possible. Slowly, but surely, I felt my body relax and my mind slip into a state of peace.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

Patrol had just ended for the day—things had been quiet lately, and as long as we kept our noses up and our ears open, we would be fine. The boys were all horsing around behind me as we made our way out of the forest.

"You coming today, Paul?" Jared asked the volatile wolf. Something was weird about him—had been for nearly two months. His temper was slightly better, and he smelled _off_.

"Yeah." Paul muttered, lost in his own world. We'd been unable to get anything from his thoughts during patrols. He's surprisingly good at controlling his thoughts about whatever it is he's dealing with at the moment.

As we passed the Black residence, I heard the sigh of our newest pack member, Embry Call. The boy had just phased a couple of days ago, and he was really, really missing his friends Jacob Black and Quil Ateara. I couldn't blame him. It was hard keeping such a big secret from those you love.

"Hey, it'll get better, Call." Jared muttered, punching the younger boy on the shoulder. Embry's nod was barely noticeable, even to our heightened senses. He seemed to perk up slightly at the smell of my Emily's cooking. We all did.

* * *

We were gathered around the kitchen table when he said it. Emily had her back turned to us, mixing muffin batter, Embry was practically salivating at the thought of said muffins, and Jared was still stuffing his face.

"Her name's Makenzi." Paul said, calmly taking a drink of the water in his glass. The distinct sound of Jared choking on his chicken could be heard against the sudden stop of Emily's mixing.

"What?" Embry asked, coming out of his pre-muffin haze.

"I said her name's Makenzi." Paul replied, just as calm as before.

"No, I think he got that." Jared coughed. Paul just smiled—something that honestly should have been creepy on Paul Lahote's face. "What he means is _what_?"

Paul closed his eyes and took a breath. "I met someone. Her name is Makenzi. She's ya know, the _one_."

"You mean, _the one_, the one?" Emily asked, turning around, a huge smile on her face. I knew she was getting sick of all the testosterone in and out of this house at all hours of the day. Jared's imprint, Kim, was finishing her senior year of high school, so she wasn't around much. To see Emily, and Paul, so happy made me happy too.

"Yeah…" Paul commented, looking down at the table. "But it's weird. It didn't happen right away."

Now I was confused. "What do you mean? The imprinting?"

He nodded. "Yeah..um, we kinda, ya know…. _Did it_ like five times before it happened."

"Where the hell did you meet this girl?" Jared asked, leaning forward.

"The grocery store." Paul answered, completely sincere.

"Maybe your wolf was making sure she could, ya know, keep up with you, or something?" Embry asked, shrugging.

"I don't care how it happened. I want you to bring her to the barbeque/ bonfire this afternoon—you got that?" Emily asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah Em, I do." Paul answered.

"Good, now if you don't live here get out of my kitchen. I have cooking to do." Emily shooed the boys out of our home.

"Paul." I said, stopping him. "Does she know?"

"Yes. Figured it out herself, the smartass." He grumbled.

"Congrats." I said, smiling. He nodded and continued his walk out of the house.

* * *

_Makenzi's POV_

I don't know how long I sat there before I heard the front door open. "Kenz?" The now familiar voice of my man bounced off the walls.

"In the kitchen." I called back, not quite as loud as him—he could hear me anyway. Footsteps echoed down the hall.

"_Why is she sitting on the island_?" I heard an unfamiliar voice whisper to Paul.

"I don't even know. Why are you sitting on the island, Kenz?" Paul asked. I cracked an eye open at the pair, raising an eyebrow at the same time. "This is Jared, by the way."

"Fantastic, Jared, can you be so kind as to tell Paul I am mad at him." I said, calmly. I opened my eyes and looked at the large men standing in front of me.

"Um, I guess. Paul? Makenzi's ma-"

"I heard her." Paul muttered. He cautiously stepped forward, sliding his palms up my thighs. "Why are you mad at me?"

"You make me happy." I answered, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Because that makes a lot of sense." I heard Jared mutter to Paul.

"You being happy is a bad thing?" Paul questioned. His eyes held a slightly hurt glint to them.

"No—I freaking love being happy, and I'm glad it's _you_ making me happy. But dammit, how the hell am I supposed to write a totally, completely platonic Nate and Jenna relationship when all I want them to do is fall into bed and fuck like rabbits?" I ranted, crossing my arms.

Paul's warm, strong arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the island onto the floor. It was amusing sometimes just how much taller he was then I. At least a full foot, probably more.

"Wanna go to a bonfire/ barbeque today?" He asked. I nodded against his chest.

"Yeah, sure." I briefly wondered if Paul's friend Jared was still here, staring at us. Pulling away from my boyfriend's warm body, I found him staring at a poster sized book cover of my first novel—_Skinny Straight_.

"Why do you have a large sized copy of a book cover hanging on your wall?" Jared asked, staring at the wall.

"I'd never have thought you were the type to read young adult angsty romance fiction?" I commented, grinning at him and leaning against Paul.

"NO! I mean, my girlfriend, Kim, has read it about four times. She absolutely loves it… _even though it makes her cry_." He defended.

"Uhuh, your girlfriend read it.." I teased, smiling.

"Really though, why? It's not even autographed." He countered.

"Wouldn't having my own autograph hanging on my wall be slightly narcissistic?" I questioned, stretching my back muscles.

"You're autograph?" Jared questioned.

"Yes. I wrote the book." I said. "I'm going to change."

"But you look fine." Paul protested. Of course he thought so. I was wearing soffe shorts and a tank top.

"You are making me go out in public. I've been here long enough to know that it isn't terribly warm at night. I am going to put pants on." I informed him.

I disappeared into the bedroom to quickly change. I could faintly hear a smack, followed by a loud "ow!". I snorted and changed—swapping my tank top for a white lace crop top and plaid button up, and my shorts for distressed skinny jeans. As I slipped my feet into a pair of tan boots I pulled my red hair up into a ponytail.

When I made it back into the living room, Paul was glowering and glaring at Jared—lips curled into a slight snarl. Jared on the other hand, was grinning.

"Does it really benefit you to make him angry?" I asked, crossing my arms. I knew Paul had issues with controlling his temper sometimes, and why his own friends would try to get a rise out of him purposely annoyed me.

Paul smirked. "You heard the lady." He walked over and threw an arm around my shoulder, my hand snaked up and grabbed his.

"You guys are gross." Jared muttered. "Can we leave now."

"Sure, I guess." Paul answered. The three of us left my house and made our way to Jared's girlfriend, Kim's house.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, after Jared introduced me to Kim—she's a _super_ nice girl, by the way—we arrived at what Paul told me was Sam and Emily's house. Jared and Kim were a few steps ahead of us, cuddling and being all coupley.

"Do me a favor and don't let them know you're almost two years older than me?" Paul whispered in my ear. I cracked a grin. Paul was only nineteen, he didn't look it, however. It didn't bother him that I was turning twenty-one in a couple months, he just knew his friends would tease him to no end if they knew.

"Ah, scared your friends will tease you?" I teased. Paul pouted. I giggled and leaned up on my tip toes to kiss him. Of course, he still had to lean down some so we could reach, but it wasn't too drastic.

"Come on, Emily's probably chomping at the bit to meet you." Paul whispered, pulling away from our kiss.

"Ugh, fine." I grumbled, smiling. Paul led me to the back of the small house. There were five people standing around, Jared and Kim, a couple I assumed to be Sam and Emily, and the youngest—as Paul had said—Embry Call.

"Uh, guys." Paul said awkwardly. It was amusing. I'd never actually seen Paul so awkward before. Not even when he explained the whole imprinting thing before. His friends turned around and smiled. "Um, This is Makenzi. Makenzi, this is everyone—Sam and Emily, Embry, and you already met Jared and Kim."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said, smiling. Emily—who was very beautiful despite the scars marring half her face—bounced up and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh it's so wonderful to meet you!" She cried. I wrapped my arms around her, returning her head.

"You too, Emily." I laughed. Her fiancé, Sam, walked over to join her, lightly pulling her away from me.

"I'm Sam." He smiled, holding his hand out. I took it and returned his handshake.

"Kenzi." I smiled back.

"Paul didn't say you were a pale-ass ginger." The other boy, Embry, commented. His voice was clearly sarcastic—plus, I'd heard the jokes so many times before they didn't bother me. Paul growled, threateningly.

"Nice to meet yah, Embry. I'd slap you, but that'd be animal abuse, and I'm against that." I countered, smiling.

"Ooh, burn." Jared commented. Paul was still glaring at Embry. I hit him in the gut with my elbow. It didn't do any damage to him, just startled him out of his trance.

I liked these people.

* * *

**A/N:** chapter two? review?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** so, here's chapter three. Sorry if it's a little rushed.. things will be kind of rushed for a while, skipping through the timeline until around Eclipse.

Shout out to .Apples! Thanks for the review. Also, thanks to those who favorited this story, it means a lot! (:

*usual disclaimers.

* * *

Two weeks after our initial meeting, Emily, Kim, and I were on our way to becoming great friends. While the boys patrolled and Kim was at school, I would spend the majority of my time over at Emily's. Try as I might, my writers block wasn't going away anytime soon.

It was a Saturday and the boys were on patrol. Embry was hanging around in the forest behind the Black place—rumor had it, Jacob Black was getting awfully buff. Paul, Sam, and Jared were running the perimeter, and the girls and I were at Emily's. We'd decided to go quick and easy on lunch today—a couple of casseroles and sandwiches—so we could take advantage of the rare, yet sweltering sun.

"Okay, okay… ummm Jensen Ackles, Chris Pine, and Chris Hemsworth." Kim said between giggles. We'd decided to take the _mature_ route today. We were playing a very intense, but hilarious, game of marry, fuck, kill.

"Really, that's impossible!" I protested, turning my head to glare at her. These natives were so lucky. Their skin was naturally tan—I had to work for it. So I was, lying in the grass in shorts and a tank top.

"Em, you go first." Kim prodded. It had taken a little convincing on Kim's part to get Emily to play along—but boy were we glad she did.

"Okay… um.. I'd marry Chris Pine, fuck Jensen Ackles, and kill Chris Hemsworth." Emily finally said. I rolled onto my back and looked at her like she was psycho.

"Ooh, have a thing for green eyed, bow-legged beauties, Emily Young?" I teased. She slapped me playfully, laughing.

"Now you, Kenz." Kim said.

I thought about it. "Okay, I'd really like to have a foursome with them, marry them all, and then kill them for their money." They were all very attractive—choosing one would be difficult.

"THAT SO DOES NOT COUNT!" Kim shrieked. I grinned back at her, trying to ignore the queasy feeling in my stomach.

"Hey, you should have made the rules clearer." I replied. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. "Okay, serious talk time." Why was I so nervous?

"What's wrong, Kenzi?" Emily asked, her eyes turning to the familiar motherly glint. Kim nodded.

"Yeah, you can tell us anything."

I took a deep breath. "Promise you won't say anything to the guys?"

"We promise." The native girls chorused.

"I'mpregnant." I pushed the words out quickly, not pausing between breaths.

"Okay, slow down and say it again." Emily commanded, resting a hand on my knee.

I raked my fingers through my hair and bit my lip. "I'm pregnant. I went to the doctor for my regular checkup the other day…the blood test confirmed it."

Emily's eyes grew wide and Kim's mouth flew open. "Holy shit."

Neither Emily or Kim spoke. The three of us spun our heads to the direction of the back door, where Embry was standing, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

I panicked. Yeah, I was I was pregnant—the doctor confirmed it. But I didn't want Paul to find out from anyone but me. Now Embry knew, which meant I had to speed up the process of telling him.

"Embry Call if you tell anyone I will rip your dick off your body and shove it down your throat." I told him, dead serious.

"Yeah, okay Kenzi.. I'm just going to go back in the house and pretend I didn't hear that, okay." Embry stuttered, walking backwards. I nodded and turned back to the girls.

"I didn't think you and Paul had, you know…" Kim whispered awkwardly. I gave her a look.

"Please, have you seen the boy? Besides, that's how he imprinted on me." I informed her.

"_You guys were doing it when he imprinted? WHAT THE FUCK?_" Kim hissed. Oh, sweet innocent Kim.

"You guys don't know the story of how we met, do you?" I asked them, grinning. It was an unconventional type of meeting, that's for sure.

I told the story, watching their faces the whole time.

"You let a complete stranger into your house… to have sex." Kim finally stated.

"Here's the thing though, Kim. When I looked into his eyes the first time, when I thanked him for the pickles, they told a story. Sure, he looked big and mean and scary, but his eyes held a soft, sweet glow to them, and I just knew that a) he'd give me a helluva good time, and b) he wouldn't hurt me.

"He's just so expressive with his eyes, even when he's not saying anything, I know if something bothers him. He gets this look in his eyes. That's why I let him come to my house." I told her, attempting to reassure her.

Emily's eyes had a glassy look. "You really love him, don't you?" It was a dumb, yet legitimate question.

"Yeah, I really do. I know in my heart that I would have loved him forever regardless of the imprint." I confessed.

"Okay, enough with the heavy. It's Emily's turn to pick the marry, fuck, kill people." Kim stated after a moment of silence.

A choking noise could be heard from in the house—Kim may have said that a little too loud.

"Okay, I've got a hard one.. the boys." Emily stated, straight faced. Kim and I just blinked at her.

"Are you serious?" Kim asked. Emily nodded. "Kenzi can go first then."

"Gee, thanks Kim, way to throw me to the wolves." I grumbled. I already knew who I wanted to marry… and kill.

"I've got it." I said, clapping my hands together. "I'm going to marry Paul… kill Embry because I know he's listening right now…and fuck.." I trailed off for dramatic purposes.

"What! TELL ME!" Kim growled, sounding an awful lot like her boyfriend.

"Sam." I said. I could feel the blush rising into my face and chest.

"WHY SAM?" Embry's voice could be heard yelling from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. Boys, honestly.

"Yeah, why Sam?" Emily asked, squinting her eyes at me. Kim looked between us, chewing her lip.

"Because the whole alpha thing would be fucking hot in bed." I answered honestly.

"Sam doesn't really…" Emily trailed off. Gosh, these two were so awkward with sex.

"What's it like?" Kim asked suddenly.

"What's what like?" I answered.

"Sex with a wolf."

"Sweaty." I replied honestly. "But hot, and fun."

"With Sam, it's usually slow and romantic. He's very affectionate in bed." Emily confessed. I wrinkled my nose. _eww_.

"Don't you ever get bored of slow and romantic, Em?" I asked her.

She shook her head as Kim spoke up. "What about you and Paul, Kenz?"

"Paul and I… we're very, very rarely slow and romantic. It's just not how either of us are. Fast, hot, and flexible is my motto."

We had to end our conversation there, as the guys could be seen through the edge of the trees. They must be coming back for lunch. The three of us got awkwardly quiet, and pretended I hadn't just said I'd like to fuck my boyfriend's alpha.

As the boys staggered over the three of us stood up and walked towards our respective men. Paul's hot hands slid lovingly down my arms and into my hands and his lips met mine briefly.

The six of us entered the house for lunch and I glared at Embry's still snickering form.

"Fast, hot, and flexible." He whispered, tears streaming down his face.

"I swear I will do it, Embry Call." I hissed at him. He gulped and nodded. Smirking, I turned away from him and back towards Paul.

"What'ya say we skip pack lunch and just go home?" He asked, running his thumb across my cheek. I smiled and nodded.

Only two months of being together, and my place was already home to him. He spent the vast majority of his free time over at my house anyway, so for him not to call it home was strange.

"We're gonna head out—I'll see you tonight Sam." Paul informed. The boys were starting to patrol more, seeing as there had been a vampire sighting recently.

"Yup. Have a good day guys." Sam nodded, his attention still on Emily. I rolled my eyes and tugged on Paul's hand, urging him forward. As I left I caught Embry's eye and nodded. I knew he wouldn't be able to keep this secret for long. Jared would know as soon as the two phased for patrol. It was one of those bits of information that a person just couldn't keep quiet.

* * *

Paul and I arrived back home soon after we left and collapsed on the sofa together. He was tired from patrol, and I was just tired. I had the footrest of my seat up and Paul's head was resting in my lap, his body spread across the couch. My cat, Jeb, was curled up in an arm chair, watching us.

Paul and Jeb's relationship was a peculiar one. It had taken Jeb almost an entire month to even tolerate being in the same room as Paul. I assumed it had everything to do with the wolf stuff. Now, however, given the opportunity, Jeb would snuggle up right in the space between Paul's neck and shoulder. It was adorable. I may or may not have a picture of it saved onto my phone..

"What's wrong?" Paul asked, breaking me out of my reverie. My fingers had stopped threading through his hair minutes ago and I hadn't even noticed. I smiled down at him, his chocolate eyes filled with worry.

"Nothing, baby, I just have a lot on my mind." I told him, my fingers scrapping his ear lightly. Paul raised an eyebrow and sat up, facing me.

"Seriously, Kenz. Tell me what's bothering you. _Please_." He begged, cupping my face in his warm hands. I leaned into his touch for a moment, letting my eyes drift close. I needed to be strong, who knows how he's going to take the news.

"Promise you won't get mad." I stated, looking him square in the eye. His eyes softened.

"Kenzi, there is literally nothing you could do that would make me mad." He assured, kissing me softly.

"So, if I went and stood in the middle of the forest and cut my skin open, taunting a bloodsucker to come find me, you wouldn't be even a little bit mad at me?" I questioned. Okay, so I knew he would be furious if I did that.

"Makenzi Louise Mattaline. If you even thought about doing something that stupid, mad wouldn't even _begin_ to cover it." He growled, his eyes flashing protectively. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Now please, tell me what's bugging you."

"Okay, this is big, but don't worry too much okay?" I said, looking him in the eye. I knew I was rambling, but I couldn't help it.

"Please just spit it out, Kenz." Paul groaned.

"I'm pregnant." I said in a whisper. I watched his eyes, knowing they'd show his true emotions. Something flickered for a moment, before brightening up his eyes. As I watched his face slowly morph from complete shock, to confusion, to a happiness that I had never seen before, but knew I would want to see every day for the rest of forever.

I knew then, that it didn't really matter that Paul was only nineteen, and I was twenty. It didn't matter that we'd only known each other for two months. It didn't matter that we weren't married. All that mattered was that we were both happy. I had my slightly steady income from my book, and I would be starting my teaching job at the rez's elementary school next fall, and Paul had his stipend from the council. We had the means to support a baby. We were going to be fine.

* * *

Nothing was more hilarious than watching him wonder how in the moments after his confusion and worry overtook his happiness.

"We've always used protection." He'd insisted. I just looked at him.

"The very first time we didn't, though." I reminded him. He sat back, a queasy look on his face.

"The guys are never going to let me live that down." He finally said.

"What? That you have such strong swimmers that you managed to impregnate your imprint slash girlfriend on the first go?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You make a valid point, beautiful." He concluded, kissing me hard on the lips. As he pulled away his hands trailed down to my stomach, covering the flesh completely. He smiled, a smile so soft and warm, I had a hard time believing it was coming from Paul. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

Damn, did I love that boy.

* * *

**A/N:** so, that's chapter three... what do you guys think? leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: chapter four is up (: thanks to everyone who's reviewed, Favorited, and followed, I really appreciate it.

*usual disclaimers.

* * *

The first few days after I told Paul the news, things passed in a blur. I think we were both just living in a happiness induced haze. Meeting, and telling Paul's mother, on the other hand, left something to be desired.

* * *

_Earlier_

"So, when she freaks out because you're pregnant, just ignore her. She's been bugging me about settling down with a nice girl since graduation. She might be mad in the beginning, but she'll be happy." Paul explained as we walked through town to his mother's house. After a few minutes of walking, Paul stopped in front of a clean looking green house with beautiful flower gardens surrounding the property.

"It's your fault if she hates me." I told him, running my fingers through my hair.

"She's not going to hate you, Kenz." Paul cried, spinning me so I was looking at him. "She'll love you. I love you." He sealed his words with a kiss, his hands cupping my face lovingly.

As he pulled away, I glanced down at my outfit one last time, briefly wondering how long I had before my clothes no longer fit me. My dark wash skinny jeans were already getting tight, and my boobs almost didn't fit into the blue and white polka-dot corset style top I was wearing. Thankfully I had a cream button up shirt to wear over my top.

"Well, it's now or never, I suppose." I grumbled, gripping Paul's hand tightly. I glanced down at the difference in color and smiled. We contrasted each other almost as much as we complimented each other sometimes.

I hadn't even noticed we were moving until Paul was pulling me up the steps and in through the front door. Upon arrival, a small, dark haired girl flung herself into Paul's arms. She was a little thing, no older than 15, with curly hair and long legs.

"PAUL!" She screamed, tightening her hold on him. Paul's face stretched with a smile as his hand slid through the dark curls on the girl's head.

"How ya doing, Sare?" Paul asked. The girl, released her hold on Paul and turned to look at me.

"Good. Who's this?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"This is my girlfriend, MaKenzi. Kenz, this is my baby sister, Sarah." Paul introduced, his fingers threading back into my own.

"It's nice to meet you, Sarah." I greeted, smiling.

"Paul? Is that you?" The voice of an older woman called through an open door down the hall.

"He brought a _girl_ with him, Mamma!" Sarah yelled, her voice surprisingly strong.

A woman, no older than 42 bustled out of the open door, hands on her hips, but smiling.

"Sarah Rose. We've talked about shouting in the house." She scolded her daughter. "You must be Makenzi." The woman turned to me, her eyes softening. "I'm Eleanor, Paul's mother."

"It's good to meet you, Mrs. Lahote." I said respectfully. Paul's mother scoffed.

"Please honey, Mrs. Lahote is my late mother-in-law's name. Call me Eleanor." Eleanor's arm wrapped around my shoulder as she pulled me away from Paul and into the kitchen.

"Now, what do you know about upside down cakes?"

* * *

After lunch, the four of us gathered in the Lahote living room to talk. Paul and I sat on the couch next to Sarah, while Eleanor sat in a comfortable looking arm chair.

"So, Makenzi, what prompted your move out to La Push?" Eleanor asked, curling her legs underneath her as she spoke.

"Oh, I start my job as the new kindergarten teacher in the fall. The council invited me to move out here early to get settled in before then." I explained. Eleanor looked impressed for a second, before concern flashed across her face.

"How old are you again? I don't think Paul mentioned your age."

"I turn 21 in June." I answered truthfully.

"20 years old and already a published author." Paul muttered softly.

"What was that, love?" Eleanor asked her son.

"I said she's 20 years old and already a published author." He repeated, louder.

Paul glanced at me for a brief moment, before looking back at his mother. I knew he was nervous about telling her. She'd gotten pregnant with him at a young age as well, and he wasn't sure how she would react to the news we were going to spring on her.

"What's your book called?" Sare, as she'd instructed me to call her, asked.

"Skinny Straight." I replied. Her jaw dropped comically.

"No."

"Yes." I teased at her.

"As exciting is that is, why did you feel the need to stress the published author part?" Eleanor asked her son.

"So you won't be nearly as mad.." Paul started. I elbowed him in the gut. Of all the places to start when we had news like the news we had.

"Mad about what, Paul Alexander Lahote?" Eleanor's voice was suspicious, her eyes calculating.

"Kenzi's pregnant."

"Holy crap." Sarah breathed. Eleanor on the other hand, got a dark, angry look on her face. One I'd seen on Paul on multiple occasions.

"I thought I raised you better than this, Paul." She whispered, shaking her head. "I think it might be best if you left now."

* * *

_Present time_

"… and that is the story of how our baby's only grandparent hates us." I concluded, turning my eyes back to Emily and Kim. The three of us were in Emily's kitchen, finishing up preparations for Jacob Black's welcoming party. He'd phased a few days after I found out about my pregnancy and was finally learning to control his anger.

He and Embry would be arriving shortly, and Emily wanted to have everything done when they did. I was poised at the table, decorating what could only be described as the largest cake in history, while Kim and Emily were chopping veggies. The smell of celery and carrots made me nauseous, which is why I was put on cake duty.

"She'll come around, Kenz. Paul's mother has been bugging him about settling down for ages now." Jared, assured as he walked into the kitchen to steal a carrot.

As he walked out, Embry and Jacob walked in, the latter looking slightly uneasy.

"Hi Jacob, welcome to the family." Emily greeted, smiling. As she turned, I was hit with a huge waft of cologne. My stomach churned, and I felt the bile rising up my throat. I was up and out of the room before anyone could blink, and vomiting my guts out the second I reached the toilet. Oh the joys of pregnancy.

_Third person POV_

Emily's eyes softened slightly as she watched the skinny redhead fly towards the bathroom. Makenzi's stomach was incredibly sensitive to certain things at the moment.

"Good to know the sight of you is so repulsive girls vomit after a glance." Embry teased Jacob. Jacob growled softly.

"The guys are out back grilling." Kim told the two friends from her spot in the corner. Embry nodded his thanks to her and pulled Jacob out back.

"What's up with the ginger?" Jacob asked when they were out of hearing distance from the girls.

"Kenzi?" Embry asked. Jacob nodded.

"What's wrong with Kenzi?" Paul asked, his voice holding unseen worry.

"Junior's getting the better of her stomach again." Embry shrugged. Paul nodded, not making a move to go help his imprint.

"You're not going to go help her?" Sam asked. Paul shook his head.

"The last time I tried she told me if I ever tried to help her while she was vomiting again, she'd gut me." Paul explained. "I love her, but damn."

"Women." The three imprinted wolves sighed, shaking their heads.

"I do worry about her though." Paul explained, taking a sip of his beer. "She's so little."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Embry asked.

"Pregnancy and small people don't always mix well together.. plus she has back problems anyway." Paul explained.

_Kenzi's POV_

Sometimes, pregnancy feels like the end of the world. The women who miraculously don't have morning (or, any time, really) sickness are some seriously lucky people. I sighed as I flushed the toilet and grabbed the mouthwash Emily had conveniently placed in the bathroom after my first burst of vomit, three days earlier. My skin felt clammy and cold, and my hair was starting to dampen from sweat.

After washing my hands and mouth, I pulled my red locks into a ponytail. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door, glad I wasn't assaulted by the overwhelming scent of cologne.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked when I returned to the kitchen. I nodded.

"Yeah, my nose is just sensitive." I explained. Emily smirked and giggled.

"It's probably because you have a half werewolf baby growing inside of you." She joked, handing me the plate of dinner rolls. The three of us carried the food out to the backyard, quickly made our plates, and moved out of the way so the guys could get their food.

I situated myself on Paul's lap after dinner, leaning my head back against his shoulder.

"You okay?" He whispered against my ear, lips brushing against my skin. I closed my eyes and nodded, basking in the warmth of my man's body.

I wrapped my right arm around his neck and rested my head against his. "I'm fine, your son just doesn't agree with smells." I pressed my lips against his temple, feeling his skin crinkle as he smiled.

"My son?" He questioned, turning his head to look me in the eyes.

"Yup." I nodded in confirmation. "It's a boy, I can feel it." He just smiled and pressed his lips against mine. The two of us were completely oblivious to the others in the room, focusing only on each other's lips and the complete and utter bliss we felt in that moment.

* * *

**A/N**: so.. what'ya think? review? annd... links on my profile for story stuff (:


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, sorry, this isn't a chapter, this is just a PSA. At the moment, I'm not entirely sure where I want this story to go. I have a small idea for the plot, but I'm not in the right mind set for it ): I promise I will update this eventually, I just need your help first. I'm going to create a poll, and it would be wonderful if you helped me out by participating!**

**-Thanks, love, and apologies, Sam.**


End file.
